hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Manatee)
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was tied with the 1887, 1995, 2010, 2011, and 2012 seasons for the third-highest number of named storms since record-keeping began in 1851, with twenty-two depressions and nineteen storms forming. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates which conventionally delimit the period during each year in which most tropical cyclones develop in the Atlantic Ocean. The first tropical cyclone of the season, Hurricane Ana, formed six days after the season began, while the final system, Tropical Storm Teresa, dissipated on November 9. Ten storms reached hurricane strength, with six storms reaching major hurricane strength, including Hurricane Odette, which had the third-lowest pressure of any Atlantic hurricane and the second-highest wind speeds, a record shared with Hurricanes Gilbert, Wilma, and Irma. Due to a La Niña in the Pacific Ocean, forecasters called for an above-average season, a prediction which proved to be prudent. Over $115 billion was dealt in damages from the tropical systems, mostly as a result of Hurricane Odette, making the 2021 season the third-costliest season after 2005, 2017, and 2019. 1,702 people were killed as a result of the storms. Many tropical cyclones affected land during the 2021 season, especially the United States and the Lesser Antilles. Hurricane Ana made landfalls in both Quintana Roo and South Padre Island, Texas, dealing $450 million in damage and claiming 28 lives. Tropical Storm Claudette moved into Cedar Key, Florida on July 17th, killing two, while Tropical Storm Danny impacted the Bahamas later the same month, with one death reported as a result. Hurricane Elsa dealt over $8.5 billion in damage to Puerto Rico and the Leeward Islands, and killed 591 people, mostly as a result of flooding in the Greater Antilles. Hurricane Fred made landfall in Veracruz, killing two. The first landfall in September was that of Tropical Storm Ida, which struck Biloxi, Mississippi, causing flooding which dealt $10 million in damage. Hurricane Julian struck Myrtle Beach, South Carolina on September 15th, dealing over $6 billion in damage and killing 42, while Hurricane Kate passed over Bermuda, dealing $20 million in damages and killing two. Hurricane Mindy ravaged the Lesser Antilles; 206 people died across the islands, and $700 million in damages were reported, making the storm one of the deadliest disasters in the history of the island chain. Hurricane Odette struck Miami, Florida on October 9th as a Category 5 hurricane, and instantly became one of the most damaging hurricanes in the history of the Atlantic Ocean and the most damaging hurricane since Hurricane Melissa, dealing over $100 billion in damage and killing 734. Tropical Depression Eighteen, although a weak storm, brought heavy flooding to Haiti, killing 89 and dealing $70 million in damage. The final system to make landfall was Hurricane Rose, which hit Grand Bahama on October 20th, killing three and inflicting minimal damage. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2021 till:01/12/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/2021 till:19/06/2021 color:C4 text:"Ana" from:04/07/2021 till:08/07/2021 color:TS text:"Bill" from:13/07/2021 till:18/07/2021 color:TS text:"Claudette" from:20/07/2021 till:22/07/2021 color:TD text:"Four" from:25/07/2021 till:30/07/2021 color:TS text:"Danny" from:04/08/2021 till:13/08/2021 color:C3 text:"Elsa" from:12/08/2021 till:17/08/2021 color:C2 text:"Fred" barset:break from:21/08/2021 till:27/08/2021 color:TS text:"Grace" from:31/08/2021 till:14/09/2021 color:C1 text:"Henri" from:02/09/2021 till:06/09/2021 color:TS text:"Ida" from:09/09/2021 till:16/09/2021 color:C4 text:"Julian" from:12/09/2021 till:24/09/2021 color:C5 text:"Kate" from:15/09/2021 till:18/09/2021 color:TS text:"Larry" from:15/09/2021 till:22/09/2021 color:C2 text:"Mindy" barset:break from:24/09/2021 till:28/09/2021 color:TS text:"Nicholas" from:30/09/2021 till:11/10/2021 color:C5 text:"Odette" from:03/10/2021 till:08/10/2021 color:C1 text:"Peter" from:10/10/2021 till:14/10/2021 color:TD text:"Eighteen" from:16/10/2021 till:24/10/2021 color:C3 text:"Rose" from:25/10/2021 till:27/10/2021 color:TD text:"Twenty" from:28/10/2021 till:02/11/2021 color:TS text:"Sam" barset:break from:05/11/2021 till:09/11/2021 color:TS text:"Teresa" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Ana Tropical Storm Bill Tropical Storm Claudette Tropical Depression Four Tropical Storm Danny Hurricane Elsa Hurricane Fred Tropical Storm Grace Hurricane Henri Tropical Storm Ida Hurricane Julian Hurricane Kate Tropical Storm Larry Hurricane Mindy Tropical Storm Nicholas Hurricane Odette Hurricane Peter Tropical Depression Eighteen Hurricane Rose Tropical Depression Twenty Tropical Storm Sam Tropical Storm Teresa Season Effects Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2027 season. This is the same list used for the 2015 season. Storms were named Elsa, Julian, Rose, Sam, and Teresa for the first time in 2019. Retirement On April 25, 2022, at the 44th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Elsa, Julian, Mindy, and Odette from List #1, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Elodie, Joseph, Maeve, and Olivia for the 2027 season. Name List For 2027 Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2021 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Manatee Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons